This training grant proposal requests support for 8 pre-doctoral and 4 postdoctoral trainees in environmental toxicology at the University of North Carolina-Chapel Hill (UNC). The proposed Training Program brings together a highly interactive and productive faculty of basic scientists, physician- scientists and public health researchers from the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, and Pharmacy at UNC, plus outstanding researchers and mentors from the EPA, NIEHS and the Hamner Institute in Research Triangle Park. This unique blend of environmental health researchers has worked together for the past 25 years to produce 106 Ph.D. graduates and 63 postdoctoral fellows who have gone on to productive academic, government and private sector positions. To capitalize on this success, this Training Program has undergone extensive critical evaluation that has led to major improvements in administration, faculty-selection, and training approaches. This has resulted in greater cohesiveness, increased co-mentoring, and a focus on interdisciplinary and translational research with critical clinical and public health impact. The proposed training program faculty includes 49 basic researchers, 16 MDs, and 3 epidemiologists with proven research records in environmental health. The faculty conducts research in the areas of molecular carcinogenesis, mechanistic toxicology, cardiopulmonary toxicology, neurotoxicology, hepatotoxicology, computational toxicology, and developmental/-immunotoxicology. The training is focused on interdisciplinary cross-cutting programs in environmental toxicology, systems toxicology, research translation, animal models of human diseases and biomarkers. The program has outstanding didactic instruction, excellent oversight, unparalleled resources, and a superb environment to support the proposed training. Trainees supported by the NIEHS training grant will be engaged in research projects addressing critical environmental health research issues, such as (i) how the environment contributes to toxic injury;(ii) the molecular components of biological systems of protection against cellular damage;(iii) the specific mechanisms involved in response to toxicity and in repair pathways, and (iv) disease outcomes associated with environmental exposures to toxicants. The outstanding new scientists the investigators train will excel at interdisciplinary approaches that improve mechanistic understanding and translate their findings to environmental health. BACKGROUND This is a competing continuation application requesting funding for a Training Program that was initially established in 1979. Funding is requested for eight pre-doctoral trainees and four postdoctoral trainees. Several changes have occurred or are proposed for the leadership of this program. Dr. Swenberg will remain as the Program Director. However, four of the other five key leadership positions have changed. Dr. Ivan Rusyn has assumed the duties of Associate Director. Dr. Richard Mailman has assumed the duties of Director of Postdoctoral Studies. Dr. Marila Cordeiro-Stone has assumed the position of Director of Pre-doctoral Training and Dr. Bernard Weissman has assumed the position of Director of Admissions. Changes have also occurred in the training program faculty. Sixteen faculty members are no longer part of the Training Program and thirty-four faculty members have joined the Training Program. There are currently a total of 69 faculty members participating in the program. Of those forty-seven are on-campus and twenty-one are adjunct faculty.